


How did I end up with you two as my friends?

by Mordukai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Sort of? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordukai/pseuds/Mordukai
Summary: Terushima Yuuji: BabeTerushima Yuuji: DarlingTerushima Yuuji: AngelTerushima Yuuji: Precious little nuggetTerushima Yuuji: Slumbering little bugTerushima Yuuji: If you don't answer me the pet names are gonna start getting meaner Terushima Yuuji: Bowl of cereal that's been sitting out for like an hour"I'm never speaking to him again, I swear," growled Daichi, stalking out of the room.--I don't even know what this is. Based on: http://insert-otp-here.tumblr.com/post/148823990213





	

Terushima Yuuji: Babe  
Terushima Yuuji: Darling  
Terushima Yuuji: Angel  
Terushima Yuuji: Precious little nugget  
Terushima Yuuji: Slumbering little bug  
Terushima Yuuji: If you don't answer me the pet names are gonna start getting meaner   
Terushima Yuuji: Bowl of cereal that's been sitting out for like an hour

"Daichi, he just called you a bowl of cereal that's been sitting out for like an hour," said Suga, sniggering. 

"I don't care." Daichi picked up a tea towel and began furiously drying a plate. "I'm still not texting him back."

"Aw come on, it wasn't that bad, surely you can speak to him now?"

Daichi shook his head, drying the plate faster.

"Dai, I think that ones dry now. Come on, he's being creative, surely that counts for something?"

"He hasn't apologised yet, and I hardly think that any of those pet names count as creative," said Daichi, trying to glare at his best friend, but a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. His phone buzzed again, and Suga opened the message.

Terushima Yuuji: I'm sorry ok?

"Look, he's apologising now," said Suga, waving the phone in Daichi's face. "So invite him over here already and kiss and make up. I'm bored of this already."

Daichi looked as if he was ready to give in, but his phone buzzed again, and he grabbed it out of Suga's hands.

Terushima Yuuji: but you gotta admit it was pretty funny

"I'm never speaking to him again, I swear," growled Daichi, stalking out of the room.

"What did it say?" Suga called after him. "Shoooow meeeee!"

"He said it was funny," Daichi shouted from the other room. "I woke up to dicks drawn all over my face and he thinks it's funny!"

"Well," said Suga, his face appearing round the door frame. "It was pretty funny." He ducked as Daichi flung a couch cushion at him. "Come on, Dai, you gotta admit it was funny!"

"I should be able to get drunk around my boyfriend and my best friend without waking up to genitalia on my face." Daichi looked over at Suga, clearly thinking something over in his head. "Wait a minute."

The doorbell rang, but neither boy payed it any attention.

"Uhoh." Suga tried to make a quick exit, but Daichi leapt across the room and blocked his exit. 

"You were in on this too, weren't you, Sugawara?"

The doorbell rang again.

"Me? How could you suspect such a thing, Daichi?" But he was smirking.

"I can't believe I've been betrayed by both of you," said Daichi, pouting. 

His phone buzzed again.

Terushima Yuuji: open the door?

Daichi strode over to the front door, leaving Suga in the living room, collapsed in a fit of giggles. He threw the door open.

"Teru I swear to god I will-"

The younger boy flung himself into his arms and kissed him full on the mouth. Taken aback, Daichi stood there and let it happen.

"What were you saying?" Terushima said, when he was done with the kiss. He was smirking, and Daichi made a mental note to find some acquaintances who didn't make that annoying facial expression. 

"I've not forgiven you," said Daichi.

"Don't take it personally," Suga shouted from the hallway. "He hates me as well!"

Terushima sniggered. "Daichi, did you wash your face this morning? I can still see a-"

Daichi slapped his hand across his boyfriend's mouth. "I'm never getting drunk around you again. I'm never falling asleep near you again. Screw that, I'm never letting you near me with a pen ever again either."

Terushima pulled Daichi's hand away. "But it was pretty funny, right?"

"Fine," said Daichi, letting Terushima into the house. "Fine, it was mildly amusing for all of two seconds. But next time, maybe draw something a little less R rated. I had to go to class and soap and water doesn't work well on sharpies."

Suga collapsed laughing again, and Terushima joined him. Daichi rolled his eyes. He had no idea how he had ended up with these two as his closest friends, but he smiled. It was kind of funny.


End file.
